NieR (Remake)
NieR Re: is a new remake game version of NieR Replicant & NieR Gestalt '''which developed by Platinum Games and published by Square Enix, which available on PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Pro, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and PC/Steam. New features * Full-HD 1080p Resolution, including 4K Resolution for PlayStation 4 Pro. * Full-Run at 60FPS and Widescreen Ratio 16:9. * Over 25 music soundtrack has been remastered, including over 10 new music soundtracks for NieR remake. * A new material trophy support and achievement for PS4, X1, Switch, and PC/Steam. * Character Models has been improved, with new fine-detail, new material, and few modified with some improvement toward parts of characters. * Anti-Aliasing added, with Lighting, Shadow effects, finer-depth graphics, and blur motion improvement, with adjusting camera angles dynamics. * New controllable support for PS4, Switch, XB1, and PC. * Unlockable PlayStation 4, Switch, and XB1 theme Custom. * An improvement over graphical with a new engine which fixes the issues toward placing the design models of the game, and bringing highest-quality graphics more In real-time. * Additional new system Difficulty Mode which player can select Normal, Easy, Hard, and Chaos Mode to bring test toward players who played the game. * '''Young Nier in NieR replicant will have a new English VA and added an English version script of the Replicant version. * You can choose two playable characters, like choosing Father NIER or Brother NIER. * Improving the graphical cutscene, including additional story cutscene, cinematic story cutscene, and dialogues, much more like: ** New 8-hours new story content written by Yoko Taro to deepening the world of NieR and it’s concept theme structure with also new dialogues. ** Over 30 new story cutscene will be added in later routes. ** Adapting new story content from Grimoire NieR in later routes, which indirectly referencing WCS (White Chronicle Syndrome) and Drakengard Ending E. *** Shadowlord/Original NieR character would be explored more in later routes. ** The C & D story routes have been expanded during the climax of battle against Shadowlord. *** After defeating Shadowlord, he using illusionary memories magic from Grimoire Noir’s last power magic, creating illusions of 2049/2053 of japan, where he encounters Shadowlord in the human self which revealed to be Original NieR. **** Players might gonna explore how to get rid of the illusionary magic from Grimoire Noir’s power. Including new areas and boss challenges with new story cutscene and dialogues. **** NieR Gestalt/Shadowlord will be Final Boss in the game, with three segments. ** Additional new Gestalt Project deepening the information of the NieR world. ** Ending E -The Lost World-''' can be obtainable after completing Route A to D even after All Save data been deleted. New features which never been seen in original, such as : *** Kaine will be playable of the game *** New equipment, costume, abilities, and key items. *** Approximately over 6 hours of gameplay. *** A new area that is contained Illusion by '''Forest of Myth. **** New boss, new challenges, and new final boss added. *** The story might sightly difference from the story of Grimoire NieR, and the key how it changes lies in the event of Drag-on Dragoon 3, which added Accord been integrated to the story. *** Additional story cutscene which never been added in Grimoire NieR. *** There are three choices that will lead-up to different endings. *** Few indirect story reference that will led-up to NieR Automata. *** New Ending as how Devola and Popola might still alive. * Optional new enemies, bosses, and sealed verse added surround open-area as you can challenges them freely. * Additional Items, Equipment, and Costumes, with the inclusion of Custom from Downloadable Content. * NieR -The World of Recycled Vessel- DLC added automatically to the game. * New stuff changes from the original games: ** The combat in NieR has been improving a lot with few materials mechanics elements from NieR Automata added. ** Route B will content a new story content, new deepening story for Kaine and Emil that couldn’t be explained in original NieR games with increasing level challenges. ** You will no longer to replay the whole second half of the game when reaching Ending C or D, since you can replay each chapter of the story by selecting Chapter Story on Menu title screen. ** Fast travel mechanics element has been improved more and been re-setting to make player can use Fast travel when they first already reached the destination. ''DLC'' *''Japanese Voice Acting DLC (Only For English Version)'' *''Drag-On Dragoon 3 Arrangement Song (Black Song, & Fallen God )'' *''New Cutscene Connection To Drag-On Dragoon'' Category:Video Games Category:Games